Lost Without Hope
by Ex-Shark-Virtue-005
Summary: While on prefect duties Hermione discovers a young child wandering the corridors at night. Who is she and how did she get to Hogwarts in the first place?


Hello all. This is just some story I wrote during a free class. It might be a one shot.

Disclaimer I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter…unfortunately.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: The Child

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common Room each one doing something different. Harry was attempting to do his homework despite how tired he was and not to mention the splitting headache he had. Ron was trying to find a way to avoid his prefect duties without anyone knowing about it. Last but not least Hermione was trying to figure out why Harry was vacantly staring at his blank piece of parchment, and why Ron was in a deep state of concentration all of a sudden.

As the clock struck nine Hermione stood up and Ron groaned.

"Come on Ron it's only an hour." Hermione declared.

"Yeah an hour of aimlessly wandering around the castle," Ron fought back. "Besides I've got loads of homework to do."

"Oh well you should have thought about that before you and Harry started stunning each other for the heck of it." Hermione snapped. "Oh and Harry your homework isn't going to do itself you know."

Now it was Harry's turn to groan, "Can't I do it tomorrow Hermione? My head feels like it is going to split in two."

"No, you were fine earlier when you and Ron were stunning each other." Hermione declared

"But Ron started it!" Harry fought back, he wasn't feeling too great and he just wanted to go to bed. "After he woke me up I just wanted to return the favor and stun him back."

"Fine if you are not going to do your homework I suggest you go to bed early." Hermione compromised.

Not wanting to make Hermione angry Harry picked up his books and headed off to the boy's dormitories. Hermione smiled then looked at Ron. Ron also did not want to make Hermione mad, so he reluctantly followed.

Ron and Hermione were the last two prefects to show up at Professor McGonagall's office. "We were waiting for you Miss. Granger and Mister Weasly," McGonagall told the two late prefects, "Weasly you have the sixth floor and Granger you get the fourth floor."

"Lucky," Ron sneered. As Hermione headed for the fourth floor.

When Hermione got to the dark corridor she lit her wand using a simple charm. The first time she walked the corridor all was in order, however the second time she heard a soft noise. Click, click, click, click. Hermione pointed her illuminated wand in the direction of the noise. At first she thought it was Draco Malfoy but then she realize this person was much too small to be Malfoy. She came to the conclusion that the person who was standing about fifty feet away from her was a young child barely seven years old.

The child had unnatural white blonde hair, pale blue eyes like the color of sky right before sunrise. The child's skin was deathly white like that of a corpse. At first Hermione thought the child was a vampire, but then she remembered that all vampire children had amber colored eyes and small pointed fangs.

"Why aren't you in your house?" Hermione asked, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"My house is not here," the child answered, it's voice sounded like that of a young girl, but it looked like a young boy.

"May I please have your name?" Hermione asked.

"My name is Tarisha Marie Conners." She replied. "Could you tell me where I am?"

"You're at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hermione answered

"Where is that?" Tarisha asked

"I don't know exactly where it is, all I know is it is in the United Kingdom." Hermione told the young girl.

"I do not understand just five minutes ago I was visiting my twin brother at the Canadian Wizarding Hospital. How did I get here?" Tarisha asked.

"Come with me I taking you to Professor McGonagall, she'll help you and if she can't, I'm sure the headmaster will help." Hermione suggested unable to answer the girl's question.

Tarisha quietly followed, the only sound she made was the soft click noise her shoes patent leather shoes made on the cold stone floor. Hermione and Tarisha made their way to Professor McGonagall's office. When they got their the Professor looked at Tarisha and Hermione waiting for an explanation.

"Miss. Granger what is this student doing out of bed?" McGonagall asked.

"Professor I don't think she is a student here." Hermione told.

"What do you mean?" The confused professor asked.

Hermione kneeled down to Tarisha's level, "Could you tell my professor what you told me?" Hermione asked the clearly frightened girl.

Tarisha told her story to Professor McGonagall. When she was done McGonagall had a few questions. "How old are you?"

"Almost Twelve years of age."

"Do you attended a wizarding school?"

"Yes I do. I attend the Montreal Wizarding Academy."

"What year are you in?"

"Fourth, I am advanced one year."

"Okay thank you," the professor said then she turned to Hermione, "Can Tarisha stay with you until we can get her home?"

"Sure Professor." Hermione answered. "Come on Tarisha let's get some sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So tell me what you think. Like I said it might be a one shot. R&R.


End file.
